Curaga
casts a full-party Curaga in ''Final Fantasy V Advance''.]] Curaga (ケアルガ, Kearuga), also known as Cure 3, is a recurring spell from the Final Fantasy series. It is a more powerful form of Cure and Cura (Cure 2), which is used to restore a lot of Hit points. In the Japanese version of Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy XII, Curaga is originally ケアルダ (Kearuda), while the legitimate Curaga becomes the fourth tier Cure spell. However the replacement done by localization staff retained the suffix -ga for third tier spell in the general sense. This is an advanced White Magic spell, usually obtained in the later parts of the game. In most of the recent of the Final Fantasy series, a single-target cast of Curaga resulted in recovering all HP of the target. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Curaga', also known as CUR3 in the Famicom release and Cure3 in the Origins release, is a level 5 White Magic spell which restores a large amount of HP to a single player. In the Famicom and Origins releases, it restores between 66 and 132 HP, while in subsequent releases it restores HP depending on the caster's Spirit. The spell can be bought at Melmond and can be learnt by the White Mage, White Wizard, Red Mage, and Red Wizard job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 20 MP to cast. Final Fantasy III Curaga is a Level 5 White Magic spell. It can be bought in Saronia, Doga's Manor, and in Doga's Village. Only a White Mage, Devout, Sage, or Onion Knight is capable of conjuring this spell. Final Fantasy IV Curaga is a spell that Rosa and Porom can use when reaching level 31 and 48, respectively. However, there are two characters that have mastered this magic upon joining the party, which are Tellah and Fusoya. It costs 18 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Curaga is initially learned by Rosa and Fusoya, but learned by Ceodore at level 49, Porom at level 33, and Leonora at level 45. It costs 18 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy V Curaga is a Level 5 White Magic spell. It is the strongest Cure spell in the game, and only a White Mage can use it. It is bought in Moore for 6,000 gil, and costs 27 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VI Curaga is the strongest cure spell in the game. It is learned by the Espers Lakshmi at a x1 rate and Phoenix at a x3 rate. It costs 40 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VII Cure 3 is the final spell learned in the Restore Materia. It can only be learned after Regen is mastered and costs 64 MP to cast. Cure 3 is available to Aeris in the 1996 Demo release, and can be used for a cost of only 40 MP. Despite having Cure 3, she does not have Regen, but still has Cure and Cure 2. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Curaga is a Curative Magic Materia. It costs 150 MP to cast. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Curaga is a Magic Materia. It costs 26 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy VIII was the first English version of the game in the series to call the spell Curaga, which is the strongest Cure spell obtained in the game. This spell can be made from the L Mag-RF ability from Wizard Stones. It can also be acquired via Alexander's High Mag-RF by turning 5 Curas into Curaga. , G-Soldier, GIM47N, Guard, Left Probe, Mesmerize, Oilboyle, Propagator, PuPu, Right Probe, Sphinxara, Sphinxaur, Tonberry King | Draw Points = Winhill, Edea's Orphanage, Lunatic Pandora | Refine = L Mag-RF: 1 Wizard Stone refines into 5 Curagas, 1 Tent refines into 10 Curagas, 1 Cottage refines into 20 Curagas, 1 Whisper refines into 50 Curagas, 1 Healing Ring refines into 100 Curagas High Mag-RF: 5 Curas refine into 1 Curaga | HP = +22 | Str = +0.20 | Vit = +0.65 | Mag = +0.20 | Spr = +0.65 | Spd = +0.10 | Eva = +0.04 | Hit = +0.10 | Luk = +0.10 | Elem-Atk = No effect | Elem-Def = No effect | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} ''Final Fantasy IX Curaga is the strongest generation of the basic HP restoration spell in this game, and both permanently playable White Mages, Dagger and Eiko can cast it. It costs 22 MP to cast and 155 AP to learn, and can be learned from Wizard Rod, Whale Whisker, Hamelin, and Angel Flute. Curaga spell is also available to some of the most formidable foes in the game. Hilgigars can cast it, in addition to the final two bosses of the game, Trance Kuja and Necron, as can the superboss, and hardest boss of the game, Ozma. ''Final Fantasy X Curaga is the strongest version of Cure in this game. It is located on Yuna's side of the Sphere Grid, however, every character is capable of accessing it. It costs 20 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Curaga appears as a powerful cure spell, second only to Full-Cure. It is only usable via the White Mage Dressphere or can be cast from Healing Wind, Heart Reborn, Healing Light, Immortal Soul, and Wishbringer Garment Grids after going through certain nodes. It costs 20 MP to cast and 80 AP to learn, and can only be learned after learning Cura. Final Fantasy XI Curaga is available in ''Final Fantasy XI to White Mages at level 16. In this incarnation, it heals all party members in a limited area. Upgraded versions may be learned at higher levels. ''Final Fantasy XII Curaga the is the third strongest Cure spell. It restores HP to one party member and can be bought first in Eruyt Village. Late in the game, various vendors sell them as well. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Curaga appears as a spell learned by Penelo and some enemy White Mages. It restores a large amount of HP to many allies. ''Final Fantasy Tactics White Mage can cast Curaga. It costs 450 JP to learn this spell and it is the second strongest Cure spell in the game. It costs 16 MP to use and has a speed of 15. It restores a great amount of HP to allies in a cross-shaped area. In the PS1 version, there is a chance that the user will say, upon casting, "Blessing breeze, blow in energy! Cure3!" ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance White Mages can learn this spell from the Spring Staff for 200 AP. It restores a great amount of HP to allies in a cross shaped area. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Spring Staff teaches Curaga to White Mages for 300 AP. The spell costs 18 MP to cast and restores HP in a cross-shaped area. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Curaga is casted by piling three Cure spells. Curaga +1 can also be casted by piling two Cura +1 spells. Curaga restores 600 HP, while Curaga +1 restores 800 HP. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Curaga is a level 20 Restoration ability for the White Mage class, and caps at level 100. It restores all allies' HP, can be used once per battle, can be used up to 3 times a day, and requires 2 turns to cast. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Curaga is cast by stacking three Cure spells and restores a large sum of HP depending on character stats. Dissidia Final Fantasy Curaga is a Story Mode skill. It fully recovers the character's HP. Gallery File:FFI_Curaga.png|Curaga in the original ''Final Fantasy File:FFIVCuraga.png|Curaga in Final Fantasy IV File:FFIVDS Curaga.png|Curaga in Final Fantasy IV. (DS) File:CuragaFF6.png|Curaga in Final Fantasy VI File:FFVII Cure3.png|Cure 3 in Final Fantasy VII File:FFVIICC_Curaga.jpg|Curaga in Crisis Core File:FFVIII Curaga.png|Curaga in Final Fantasy VIII File:FFIX Curaga.png|Curaga in Final Fantasy IX File:ff12 cureda curaga.jpg|Curaga in Final Fantasy XII Category:White Magic